


Mirror

by EekDagonK



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drasi and Talon are brothers so don’t make it weird, Drasi is the weird brother, Etern has an attitude and easily scares yay, Khan and Kau are brothers so don’t make it weird, Khan uses (they/them) pronouns, Peter is soft boi, Talon is a paladin, Talon is also fabulous, dean is a nerd, everyone except Kau and Peter pretty much hates Khan, hey guess what this Faloc’s original shape is half human half snekesnek, literally made the entire storyline by listening to the Hollow Knight soundtrack, literally the first thing I write on here is this cuz I had an idea yay, major inspiration from Sanders Sides, oh btw I like making readers suffer yay, slight inspiration from Sanders Sides, that means snake in case you’re uncultured, the Faloc is a made up creature where it’s basically a shapeshifter, think D&D with these characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:07:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24609652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EekDagonK/pseuds/EekDagonK
Summary: The story follows Khan as the hated child in a family of mages, and Kau as the happy and loved child in the same family of mages. Apparently there are two kinds of mages where it’s like light and dark except they’re called Electrics and Mirrored. Khan’s a Mirrored in a family of Electrics. The only person who actually sees them as a good person is their little brother, Kau. However, nobody, not even Kau has seen what Khan actually looks like since Khan’s figure is literally a bunch of shadows put together to form a humanoid form. They are the shadow that they cast.





	Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so you’re still here and reading the notes now. Kinda impressed, maybe even surprised that you’re reading this here. I guess in case you missed the summary then go read it cuz I’m not typing it again. This is my first work I literally got my account today. Most of the characters are just rewritten versions of all the Sanders Sides characters so far. Literally made the storyline by listening to different songs from the Hollow Knight ost and added on to it. Anyway, here the story. It’s not in first person cuz even I hate first person. It just shows people’s thoughts every now and then. Oh btw here's the pronunciations of the names.  
> Khan - pronounced as "con"  
> Kau - pronounced as "cow"  
> Drasi - pronounced "drah-see"  
> Talon - pronounced as "talon"  
> Etern - pronounced like as in "eternal"  
> Faloc - pronounced however you say it  
> Dean - you should know this  
> Peter - you should also know this  
> Mirror - why are you looking up the pronunciation of mirror?

_We have a treehouse, remember? We used to play games in it all the time. We invited people in to pretend we were on adventures, and we even had a secret password to get in! I remember it being fun to see you getting along with new people... everyone usually avoided you, so you weren’t entirely great at talking to anyone... I remember you trying to talk to someone and then completely failing and looking to me for help... hah..._

_... Look... everything’s going to be okay... I-I just know it! We can fix this! Maybe if we studied a little more and-_

_... oh... right... yeah, sure, we still have that... But what if we-_

_... s-sorry... I-I... I’m sorry..._

  


Khan was a literal shadow. Nobody’s even see their face or body. Nobody’s ever seen their actual skin or hair. The only things visible to others are the old, ragged clothes they wear. They were 10 at the time.

Kau is the 9 year old son of the Lakan family. He has wild white hair and freckles, and is extremely extroverted. When people say something to him, he always listens with great intent and even contributes to others’ conversations, and he always supports his older brother to a point where he just seems stronger than Khan. Everyone sees him, but not Khan. Everyone likes him, but not Khan. Everyone talks to him, but not Khan. Everyone trusts him, but not Khan. Everyone believes him, but not Khan. It’s always been this way. It’s always been this messed up.

  


“Khan! Khan! Wake up! C’mon! There’s a fire!” Kau yelled through the hallway, laughing hysterically like any younger sibling trying to prank the older sibling the first time. It was an excited laughter that made him roll backwards into his gray pillow and kick his legs up. He waited for a moment, lying on his bed that was white with yellow stars... There was no response. He sat up and yelled again, “ **Khan, it’s a fire! Get up!** ” He waited longer... nothing.

Kau got up and walked to his sibling’s room. It was dark. “Khan?” He took one step into the room and was met with the cold air of the bedroom. The sudden change sent shivers down his spine. He took another step. It was a cold room of gray with hints of black, and almost everything was lined with a hint of silver. A third step in and he felt like someone... _something_ was watching him from the corner of the room. He looked around. They're nowhere to be seen.

It was quiet. It was silent. He felt his ears ringing in the absence of sound. Soon enough, he started to feel pretty uncomfortable in the silence and turned towards the door.

As soon as he was about to leave, he feels a colder chill behind him. It gets colder and colder. Closer and closer. Darker and darker... ... until he only sees darkness. 

He jumps and lets out a shriek until he hears the chuckling of his older sibling as they let go of him. "There's a fire, huh?" They laugh some more. "You are terrible at lying."

Kau punches them playfully. "C'mon you should know how much it scares me when you don’t reply! Plus it’s _really_ important for me to get Assigned this year. I've been wanting to get Assigned since we first found out what it was, and everyone we know is going to be there! We have to go or else we'll have to wait a whole ‘nother year!" He jumped up excitedly, seemingly to forget how cold it was by now. "I mean, we get to see our future _familiars_ you should know how much I've been wanting to see mine! We literally get to cast spells that we've never even heard of! Maybe when we actually summon them I can do something with, like, a golden theme and then you can do a silver theme-"

"Kau," Khan cuts their brother off. Kau looks at them, confused. Khan sighs. "I can't cast," they state blatantly. Kau makes a small "oh" and looks down at the ground sadly.

Kau looked back up at him, noticing that the conversation has now become serious. "That's still a problem, huh?"

Khan nods. "I still can't even do the simplest things like making a light source."

Kau thinks for a moment. "Well... maybe you can learn a different kind of magic! You can try... maybe necromancy! I'm sure that'll be fun for you, since you're all _dark and mysterious_." Kau playfully mocks Khan by hunching over and lowering his voice an octave, then beams up at his sibling.

Khan waits for a moment in the silence Kau has created. Time itself had seemed to stop. "Kau..."

"Yeah?"

"Are you suggesting that I learn mirrored magic...?"

Kau nods at them. "Yeah. I feel like it might be easier for you to learn and all that. It just seems like you’d want to do something like that instead of Electric."

Khan looks down in silence. Sure, they haven't really been able to cast Electric spells or anything, but that shouldn't mean they should just start learning something else... but what if...?

"Oh! Khan why haven't you been watching the time?! We're gonna be late to the Ceremony! C'mon!"

... Khan pushed their thoughts aside and got dressed for the Ceremony. They can't really be late when Kau's dragging them to go with him anyway. Either way, that was a question for another day... they hoped. Mirrored magic was especially looked down upon by everyone in the town.


End file.
